


To remove withered flowers

by Kiwisheep



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M, Not really perfworld but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwisheep/pseuds/Kiwisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur de Lys, head of team flare had finally completed his goals. What stands before him is a wasteland and a survivor who has only venemous words left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To remove withered flowers

**Author's Note:**

> It's a ficlet I wrote so I can brush up on my writing so feel free to review. Warning there is a suicide below so if you don't feel comfortable about it then the fic is not for you

A sour breeze blew through the air of what was left of the world the destroyer had lived in. He hated the humans the lived on the planet, filling the world with poison. Grey ash floated through the air like weeping snowflakes and a suffocating silence hung on a string. Blackened trees clawed at the clouds like they were crying out to the heavens for a slice of hope. Grass crunched beneath his feet along with some debris of the blown away cabins. 

 

He was tall, orange hair blazing with the ferocity of a forest fire and shards of ice for eyes. He wore a leather jacket lined with white fur at the collar, thin red lines streaking down the front and sides of the coat. His mouth was drawn to a thin line then twisted into a smile. He chuckled at his own success that killed billions...no trillions. Pokemon,people, and every living thing except for the chosen few. 

 

 

He told some grunts to look around the area for shelter and watched them leave. He felt his holocaster vibrate on his wrist.  _M_ _ust be Zerosic,_ he told himself. He picked up the device and answered, "Hello?" He waited for a bit until a worn out too familiar voice answered.

 

 

"are you proud of what you did?"

 

"Augustine, you're alive? I'll get my grunts to pick you up where are you?"

 

"don't come and get me. You never answered my question Fleur de Lys. Are you proud of what you did?"

 

Lysandre didn't answer, Augustine was supposed to be dead but the lost longing he had protected his goals to kill Augustine.

 

"I said are you proud?! Are you proud of how many you killed?! Are you proud?!"

 

"I'm...it's for the greater good of all."

 

"then find me and shoot me in the face, I'm not going anywhere with a gun to my head."

 

Lysandre remained silent. Augustine must have been lying just to make him regret.

 

The regret sounded like a gun and silence soon followed on the other end. The last words ever muttered from the past lover was, " it's all my fault... J'taime and goodbye Lys."


End file.
